


later that night

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Biting, Blowjobs, Callum Highway, Drinking, Engaged, Engagement, Fiancé’s, Fucking, Gay Sex, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Moaning, Proposed, Sex, Smut, Swear Words, Swearing, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, blowjob, drunk, fiance, handjob, handjobs, kiss, moans, post proposal, proposal, proposing, sucking, the Albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Ben and Callum are both on a high at the fact they’re now fiancé’s and engaged they want to have their first time together as fiancé’s but don’t make it home
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	later that night

Ben and Callum were both over the moon after the proposal, a lot of kisses and a lot of tears later they found themselves alone in the Albert drinking and talking about the future. it was getting late, everyone had gone home telling them to be careful not to get too drunk and make sure they get home sometime tonight.

They were both so lost in eachother chatting and smiling they didn’t realise just how late it had got, Ben looked at his watch seeing it was now 2am he informed Callum who immediately shot up off his seat saying they should get home. Ben told him he wasn’t finished showing him how much he loved him tonight and Callum clearly getting the hint taking Bens hand and trying to pull him towards the door, Ben stayed ground on his chair shaking his head “who said I wanted to go home?”. “What? What do you mean thought you wanted to fuck my brains out” Callum asked with a puzzled face. Ben just laughed and pulled Callum towards him so he was now standing in-between his legs. Bens hands roam up Callums top feeling his bare chest as he sighs breathing in slowly. 

Callum tilts his head down taking Bens lips in his own giving him a passionate loving kiss that quickly heated up, tongues roaming eachothers mouths desperately. “You gonna be naughty on your engagement night mr. Mitchell?” Ben says while pulling his head away from Callums. “Hmmm mr. Mitchell I like that” Callum smiles back at Ben. Ben gets off the chair walking towards the kitchen telling Callum to stay where he is until he comes back.

To Callum’s surprise Ben comes back a few minutes later completely naked with a bottle of champagne in his hand and one of the roses in his mouth, Callums breath is completely took away by the beautiful man in front of him he composes himself after a few seconds and can’t hide the massive smile on his face, this is his fiancé.

Ben is ever so serious walking to Callum not changing his facial expression it’s just a look of lust and want, Callum pulls his phone out and takes a picture of him “don’t worry it’s for my eyes only” he whispers. Ben approaches Callum and gestures for him to take the rose out of his mouth with his own teeth, once Callums got the rose Ben places the champagne on the bar and drops to his knees, running his hands up Callums pants to undo the belt and pull them down, he kisses Callums thighs making his way to his hard length in his boxers, he gives it a kiss through the material and nuzzles his nose into it before standing back up. Callum spits the rose out his mouth “What are you doing” he says now clearly flustered. Ben orders him to take his top off and boxers while he opens the champagne. Callum does as he’s told getting completely naked himself.

Ben walks him backwards towards a table and leans him over it, Callum now with his back on the table not sure what’s going on looks at Ben curiously, Ben stares at him licking his lips before starting to dribble the champagne on Callums stomach, Callums breath hitches at the sudden coldness of the liquid on him but before he can react any more Bens tongue is at the top of his boxers licking all the way up to his chest getting every drop of the champagne off him, Callum tugs at Bens hair pulling him upward his face before leaning forward and crashing their lips together in a hot kiss. 

“I want you to fuck me” Callum growls inbetween kisses. Ben pulls back off Callum and grabs his cock starting to wank it slowly while he places little licks to the head receiving moans off him. Callum starts to fall into the sensation but soon enough Ben is letting go and looking like he has a plan that will be going ahead. “What is it?” Callum asks curiously. Ben smiles “I want you to lick champagne off me” “get on the table then let me taste you” Callum replies a lot quicker than usual, he just wants to feel Bens skin now any way that he can. 

“No get on your knees infront of me” Ben orders. Callum is on his knees looking up at Ben with an animal look in his eyes instantly. Ben couldn’t be more turned on if he tried. Callum expects him to pour it on his stomach for him to lick off but Ben takes the bottle above his head and lets it fall out all over him, soaking his hair and going right down his face, back and chest. Callums eyes widen at the site of his fiancé naked dripping in champagne he gulps down his throat his mouth having gone dry, he licks all the excess from Bens stomach and chest sucking on little bits of skin and nibbling. He stands up to kiss Ben, tongues licking at eachother as he tastes him and the champagne off his lips. His hands work their way to Bens soaking hair making it messy and stand up in different ways it looks so sexy he could cum right now. Ben grins “I’ve always wanted to do that and tonight just felt right” “you’re so fucking sexy Ben you don’t understand” Callum breathes out before attacking his neck with kisses causing Ben to throw his head back with a moan. Ben abruptly turns Callum round bending his body over the table, “stay right here I’ll be back” he insists. He returns within seconds lube in hand. He dribbles some on his fingers inserting one into Callums hole, he inserts another one very quickly causing a moan to leave Callums mouth, he stretch’s his hole pulling his fingers in an out before adding a third making sure Callum is ready. “I’m ready Ben” Callum says with a wanting tone. Ben dribbles some lube on his cock before giving it a few pumps he lines it up with Callums hole and grabs Callums waist with his other hand. He doesn’t give Callum time to prepare before he forces his whole length straight in Callums jolts forward with a loud moan of a mixture of pain and pleasure, ben leans down to kiss his back soothing him, he starts to thrust slowly in and out letting Callum get used to it not wanting to hurt him. After a few minutes he can’t take it anymore he wants to fuck him hard, he now has both hands on Callums hips and starts to pound him as hard as he can moans falling from his own lips with the feeling as Callum squirms under him letting out “Ben” “Ben” “oh my” “fuck” while his body is being fucked senseless. Bens close to climax and knows it so he quickens his pace if that’s even possible, within seconds he’s shooting his load all over the inside of Callum near enough screaming his name. He collapses on top of him for a few seconds before getting off him and dropping to his knees, Callum turns around and taps Bens cheek with his cock “such a pretty boy” he says smiling. Ben opens his mouth inviting his cock inside, Callum begins to thrust into his mouth holding the back of his head so he can’t pull off, he wants to finish straight down the back of his throat. Within minutes Callums shooting his hot load while barely keeping himself up as his knees tremble, Ben sucks every last drop out of his cock before wiping at his mouth. “Cant believe I’ve just fucked a fiancé for the first time, well I say first time but who knows” “BEN” Callum pushes his stomach in a joking way. Ben chuckles placing a tender kiss to Callums lips. After they’ve both come down from their high they become very aware that they are in-fact both stood naked in the Albert after just having sex infront of about 5 security cameras. Callum now looks horrified and Ben knows exactly what he’s thinking “eh let’s just hope mum doesn’t need to look at the cctv anytime soon” he says chuckling.


End file.
